The new Slender Man
by DomoNationXXX
Summary: This is rated T because it has blood and broken bones. Leave Reviews if you want, but if you hated it then leave a review that you hated it
1. Chapter 1

One night there was 3 people 2 boys and a girl, so also there was a grumpy old man named Butch. But the best view of the animals were on his land, so they had to go over there to see them the best. But Butch would always sleep outside and he heard a lot of things close to his house, and he had a bunch of guns like Rifles, and Pistols, and Shotguns. So the group would run through the woods silently or else they would probably get shot and killed. So they ran and started to crawl on the ground, when they got to the hill they saw a few animals but they were so far away that they couldn't see them without the Binoculars. So the girl got out the binoculars and she stuck them up to her eyes and she saw a little bit of them but not a lot so she found a nearby tree. And they were wearing camouflage clothes, but the boys were wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but the girl was wearing a skirt and a t-shirt. But the girl needed help up the tree but she was wearing a skirt and so they boys stuck their hands down and she stepped into them. She pulled herself up and the one of the boys looked up and saw her panties, they were also camouflage. So the boy whispered to the other boy "Hey look up and you will see something cool." The other boy looks up and sees her panties "Ooooooh those are really cool looking." The girl looks down and she sees that the boys are looking at her panties "Hey do you think you could quit looking at my panties." The boys say at the same time "Oh sorry, why are they camouflage." The girl answers "Well I don't know, Because I like camouflage."

The girl kicks the boys in the face and it moves her panties up her butt and they look even more. The boys ask "Did you see how those panties went up her butt?" "Yea I did." The girl sits on the branch and pulls her panties out of her butt, and she stands up with her hand on the tree and the other holding the binoculars up to her eyes. "Ooooooh those animals look really beautiful." The boys said "What do they look like?" The girl responds "They have long noses and they have green eyes and have beautifully grey fur." One of the boys says "Hey can you stand up and pull down your panties?" The girl responds "Well what do you think?" The boy says "Yes." Girl says "Well no and even if we were dating I wouldn't." Boy says "Well can you at least stand up so we can see your panties?" Girl says "NO!" The old man heard her and woke up and took his rifle with a scope and pointed it down where he heard the noise. He didn't see anything so he got up and started to walk down there, as he got closer he heard talking. He got his gun ready to fire at someone, he saw the boys so the boys took off running and they hid behind a tree and then laid down so the old man couldn't see them and then one of them snuck out and got a medium sized log and hit the old man in the back of the head. So the old man shot one of the boys and the girl let out a squeak to herself but to the old man it sounded like a cricket so he forgot about it. The other boy took off running and the old man saw him so he started walking after the other boy but the girl wasn't that high in the tree so she jumped out and it twisted her ankle and she screamed out in pain so the old man turned around and got ready to shoot, but she was paying too much attention to the boy. She had her hand on his stomach where he got shot at, and then he told her "I don't want to die in the woods." She said "I wont let you." She heard a scream behind her and she turned around and she saw the old man dead and tortured looking, his head was twisted around 3 or 4 times, he had a gigantic opening in his torso. Which was completely empty, but some of his ribs that were broken, and there was tons of blood coming out of his mouth and his neck had little holes in it which also had blood coming out of it and his legs were broken opposite ways his knees were broken also.

The girl asks the boy "What did that?" The boy answers "A mysterious white figure that moved very fast." The girl picks up the boy. The boy says "Ow ow ow ow." Girl says "Do you want me to put you down?" The boy says "No I'll see if I can handle the pain." Girl says "Okay tell me when it gets unbearable, okay?" She started to the woods and to get back to her house. She heard a noise behind and she looked behind and she saw a tall man holding his hand out to help her. The girl screamed "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The Tall man "Do you need help with that boy?" Girl responded "Sure, this boy is heavy and I cant carry him very well." The Tall man picked the boy up and the girl and teleported to her house with the boy. The girl asked The Tall man "Hey, what is your name?" He responded "Just call me Slender man, the Slender man." The girl asked "Don't you take children, or did you used to?" Slender man said "Yes I used to." The girl says "Oh." Slender man asks the girl "What is your name?" The girl responds "My name is Linda." Slender man says "That is a good name and it fits you." Linda said "Thanks Slender man."


	2. SlenderMan is Special

Slender man dropped the boy off and the girl got off of his arms and he teleported away and back into the woods.

Slender Man can talk telepathically to people, so he told the girl that he was glad to help her and her friend.

The girl hurried and grabbed the boy and started to drag him into the house so the other family can help the boy, the parents were worried about them so they started to look out of the door and they saw the hurt child and there daughter. So they hurried outside and picked up the boy and the girl walked in and an hour later she was asleep in her bed and she forgot about the boy.

Then she had a nightmare about the old man and her friend. So she got up and got a glass of water, and when she turned around she saw the old man turned away from her. She got really scared and poured out all of the water and ran to her room, then she turned back around and there was the old man and she screamed really loud it woke up the family.

The parents then rushed in and told her to calm down and they told her that she was just imagining things. Her parents then left and she put the covers over her head and then went back to sleep but she had to sit there for a few minutes with complete silence. She was so on her toes that is she heard a noise then she would instantly wake up. If she heard anything like a mouse then she would wake up and probably scream and make her parents wake up.

But she didn't forgot about the boy this time and she didn't want to think of how he is feeling, and if she sees him and he is dead she will cry then pass out. But she didn't want to think that at all, so she sat there in bed thinking of the boy and all but she couldn't get her mind wrapped around that he is okay until one point she got bored and went back to sleep. The next day she woke up and she went outside and she got a chair and sat there in the sun, she started to get hot so she went inside and got on a swim suit and a floaty and put it in the pool and she climbed up the ladder and she laid down on it, then she heard something in the woods so she got up and checked and it was Slender Man and she got out and talked to him.

She told him that She was glad that he saved her and her friends from that old man. Slender Man said "I'm honored to help someone that is not afraid of me." So she ran off and jumped back into her pool, and she laid there for about 3-4 hours and then she got up and realized that she was sun burned really bad so she got up and she didn't take her floaty with her in her house. She went inside and found the boy and he asked her who saved him she told him that Slender Man did and he asked if Slender Man did anything to him.

She told him that he didn't do anything to him and he was relieved. That night she paid a lot of attention to him to see if he will be okay, but she heard him coughing and starting to spit up blood and she ran and got him a bowl for the blood to go in. So she held the wound where he had been shot, and she got more bandages and she got some food for him because he hasn't eaten in 2 days so I'll just hand feed him and see if he can keep it down without throwing up blood in his own food.

In a few days he was coughing up small chunks that were circles and his body was starting to heal. Linda asked how his body was healing and he said "I have been coughing up the BB's from the bullet that hit me."

Linda said "Oh so that is how. Okay I got it."

Soon after that day he was healed enough to where he could get up and start walking around and eat better. So he was glad and he knew that he was going to survive and he told Linda "Thank You, Linda." He hugged Linda and he sat down on the couch that he was laying on.

That night the girl walked back outside and she saw Slender Man. So she walked over to Slender Man and she held his hand and he stuck out his tentacles and he slapped her butt with one and she yelled "Hey why would you slap my butt and I don't even know you good enough to do that!"

Slender Man "I like you and your special to me, that is why I helped you and your friend. And I felt sorry for you." He teleported away from her and back into the woods.

Linda yelled for Slender Man and she wanted him to come back and she apologized to him for yelling at him.

Slender Man came back and also said he was sorry for slapping her butt.

She was going to kiss him, she puckered her lips and then he got his tentacle and shoved it in her mouth and told her not to kiss him. So she leaned back and she pulled his tentacle out of her mouth and she told him that he was also special and she thinks that she loves him but he doesn't like her as much she likes him.

Slender Man just left, he teleported out of there and he didn't show up until the other night, she went looking for him but she couldn't find him and then after 1 hour of searching she found him, well he found her.

She wanted him for something but he didn't want to because he was kind of afraid of her from what she said to him. So she grabbed his hand and she pulled him back to her house and she let go of his hand, and she told him to play and beat SLENDER for her. She started it up and he started to play and he collected 5 pages then he saw himself and he jumped out of his seat. Slender Man yelled "HOLY CRAP! That's scary."

Linda moved Slender Man then she went to 'Google Chrome' and she typed in something that Slender Man was not familiar with. She typed 'Slender Man Hentai'.

Slender Man looked at it and he saw a picture with himself shoving his tentacles in his butt. Slender Man got up and he puked all over her computer screen, and he told her he was sorry and he got a rag and cleaned up all of the vomit. She didn't care and she didn't blame him for vomiting, then she clicked the 'Back Button' on the Google Chrome tool bar, and then she closed the whole webpage. She felt sorry for Slender Man because she made him vomit and then clean it up. She goes over to Slender Man and hugs him and he hugs her back.

Slender Man then went back into the woods and then Linda walks back in and then the other boy asked the girl where she was for the last few days and she told him that she was hanging out with Slender Man.

The boy asked Linda "Where is our other friend that ran off into the woods?"

Linda responded "I don't know where he is, but we can go look and try to find him with Slender Man."

-THE NEXT DAY-

Linda and the boy call for Slender Man "Hey Slender Man can you come help us find our friend?"

Slender Man teleports up and he said "Yes I will help ya'll find your friend." He grabs them by the hands and teleports them to the woods, for quit travel. They run around and splitting up to find there friend that has been missing for 2 weeks.

Then they see something in a shallow river, and they get closer and their friend is mangled up and his arms are broken in half and trying to go down the river from his body and his eyes are ripped out of his skull and are dangling from his shoulders, and you can see his tendons dangling from the inside of his arms. His clothes are ripped to shreds.

Both of them fall on their knees and start to cry but Slender Man doesn't know what friendship is because he hasn't had any friends because everyone is scared of him.


End file.
